


three's a crowd [but i don't mind]

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Len spends all night with Barry and his wife.





	three's a crowd [but i don't mind]

“And then he’s like ‘yeah, I can handle one more’,” Barry says as he throws another chip into the middle of the table.

“And I could!” August assures loudly and he downs his shot as if to prove his point.

“So he smashes it,” Barry goes on as if uninterrupted. “And I thought he was dead. I honestly thought he was dead. He drops to the ground, unconscious, and I have to carry him back to our room.”

“But I got that shot down!” August says. Everyone laughs.

This isn’t Len’s usual scene- at least, not with people like this. Hanging out with his lab co-workers generally doesn’t make the top of his list of things to do but, unsurprisingly, Barry invited him along and as per usual, Len said ‘yes’ without thinking about it. It’s not the first time, either. Fortunately, most of them are at least bearable most of the time. Len can’t say he doesn’t enjoy himself.

Barry touches his hand, thoughtlessly obviously, just because it’s there, and Len looks mildly at the fingers that stroke the back of his hand. He knows Barry is a tactile person. It doesn’t mean anything; he’s just touching to touch.

Len glances to Iris quietly, who’s paying more attention to August, and he slides his hand out from under Barry’s and tucks it into his lap. He folds his cards in annoyment. They’re not actually playing for anything so he’s not that peeved but he’s been having bad luck all night and  _that’s_  annoying.

So Len is definitely very attracted to Barry fucking Allen which would be fine if Barry fucking Allen wasn’t fucking married.

“You encouraged me to do it, anyways!” August urges, folding his hand as well.

Len likes Iris. She’s beautiful, she’s smart, and stubborn as hell and just as kind. She and Barry really belong together. Which only proves to make Len feel worse about having the hots for her husband. Not that he would ever  _do_  anything about it, of course. Not that  _Barry_  would ever reciprocate if he did, either. Barry’s a good guy. Len is-  _a_  guy.

“No! I said ‘August, don’t drink that’!” Barry replies.

“Which means he had to drink it, obviously,” Meena assures as she tosses another pair of chips in.

“ _Exactly_ ,” August says. Barry and his friends take shots like they’re bulletproof which, honestly, makes this story that much funnier. They’ve played a couple hands of poker now and between Barry, August, Meena, and Wally, they’ve gone through three, going on four, bottles of hard liquor. None of them even seem buzzed, just vaguely relaxed and bubbly. At any rate, Len is still on his first beer and Iris is only partially through her second.

“You’re impossible,” Barry says as he shakes his head. Iris folds her hand.

“You love me,” August replies, winking at Barry dramatically. Barry rolls his eyes but it’s fond. That’s just the kind of person he is- full of enough love even for those who don’t deserve it.

“Regrettably true,” Iris agrees. August puts a hand over his heart in fake hurt. She smiles at him. Never in his life has Len seen someone get along so well with their exes like Barry does, let alone his wife. It’s kind of weird. Len always expects something to break out suddenly or for some rumor to come out that something has happened but it never does.

A car honks outside and Meena throws her cards towards the middle of the table.

“Well, that’s my ride,” she murmurs. “Some of us still have work tomorrow. Len, care to share my cab?” August pours himself two more shots as he stands and knocks both of them back one right after the other.

“I’m good,” Len assures. He likes Meena and all but he absolutely has no desire to be trapped in the back of a car with her. “Mick will come get me. Thank you, though.”

“Stuck with me again,” August says. He physically picks her up out of her chair, Meena quickly finishing her own shot before it’s too late, and hoists her over his shoulder. She looks so small compared to him but Len knows better. He’s seen her put him on the ground more than once. If she didn’t want to go, she wouldn’t go.

“Terrible,” Meena says in a deadpan voice. “Awful. Pick up my shoes, would you.” August adjusts her on his shoulder, hiking her up further like a bag of potatoes, before leaning down to snatch up her heels for her.

“See you guys later,” August bids them farewell. Len fishes his phone out of his pocket.

“Thanks for the drinks,” Meena hums.

“Goodnight, guys,” Barry says after them. Iris waves quietly.

“I should go, too,” Wally assures, finishing his own, Barry’s, and Iris’ drinks. “I’m supposed to be drinking with Dick and Artemis tonight, too.”

“If you had somewhere else to be, you could have just told us,” Iris scolds gently.

“I  _wanted_  to come,” Wally scoffs back. He leans in to give her a kiss on the temple and then the other way to do the same for Barry. “I’ll catch you guys later. See ya, Len.” Len nods at him absently.

Just him and Barry and Iris now.

Iris pours herself a shot in Barry’s glass and winces a little as it goes down. Barry laughs at her softly and she huffs a small laugh in return. He should really go.

“Shit,” Len curses quietly. “No signal.”

“You can stay here for tonight,” Barry offers, taking a drink straight out of the bottle. “Iris and I don’t work tomorrow, anyways. One of us can drop you off at home in the morning.”

“There’s plenty of room,” Iris agrees. “It’s no trouble.” Just Len and Barry and Barry’s wife and liquor all night. That doesn’t sound like a recipe for disaster or anything. Len looks back down to his phone again, palming it in his hand uneasily.

“I should still text Mick,” he murmurs. “Don’t want him showing up angry.”

“Preferably not,” Barry laughs. “Try the bedroom. Third door in the right.”

“Thanks,” Len says as he gets to his feet. Barry and Iris go back to fondly teasing and touching each other and Len heads down the hall. He keeps his eyes on his phone for some sort of connectivity and, sure enough, he has to walk into their bedroom to get any sort of signal. It’s about what he expected from two people like Barry and Iris; homey and clean except for what is obviously each of their ‘clutter’ areas.

Their bed is fucking huge, though.

Len sits on the edge while he texts. Mick isn’t exactly a worrier, especially since he’s probably asleep at the moment, but waking up without Len there and without hearing from him would set off some alarms. Len doesn’t want him showing up fluffed to either Barry’s house or Len’s work- again. He sends a short message about staying the night here and after a minute or so, Mick replies a curt but acknowledging ‘k’.

With that done, Len looks around a little more. Most of their clutter is paper, Iris from her journalism and Barry from his research. He understands a little better now why sometimes Barry gets to work without the correct pages; if there’s a method to the chaos here, Len has no idea where. Aside from that, though, the rest of the room is surprisingly orderly.

And the bed is really fucking huge, holy shit.

Neither Barry or Iris are particularly large people and as much as Barry may be ninety percent limb, he doesn’t quite understand why they would need this much room. This bed fits four, five people easily. Mick would have a field day.

Len wanders back out to the main room to find Barry and Iris have already moved away from the table and settled near the television. Which, again, would be fine if they had, for example, sat together on the loveseat. Instead, Iris is curled up on the recliner with a new beer and Barry is tucked into one side of the loveseat, leaving the only place for Len to sit being directly next to him. Because sure. The couch, obviously, is taken over by the boxes of research they had helped Barry carry in earlier.

He swipes his beer off the table as he comes to join them, taking a long drink and settling in as far on the other side of the loveseat as he can manage without seeming like he’s intentionally avoiding Barry.

“All good?” Barry asks.

“Peachy,” Len assures. Barry grins. At least they don't watch the news. Even now, Barry doesn't seem drunk or really inebriated in any way. He smells like liquor, a by product of having easily consumed an entire bottle by himself in less than two hours, but he's as perky and alert as he always is. Len really can't explain that. At least Iris seems comfortably buzzed.

It's pretty amusing that they both are so invested in an animal show.

Len looks around absently. He's been to the Allen-West house on multiple occasions before, this is nothing new, but it always surprises him how much it changes between visits. If something hasn't been moved or painted or reupholstered, he'd be shocked. Where they find the time to do any of that is more surprising. His eyes fall on some of the pictures on display. The digital frames turn slowly from one photo to the next and Len watches idly.

Barry and Iris are so happy together.

“Len,” Barry murmurs and Len glances over at him. “Thanks for coming. I know stuff like this isn't really your ‘thing’.”

“I know how to enjoy myself just like anyone else,” Len replies. He can even be civil to the people he works with sometimes. Barry smiles and he reaches over to put his hand on Len’s leg.

“I'm glad you had fun, then,” he says. It's stupid. Barry’s just making friendly small talk like people do. It doesn't mean anything; like the touching doesn't mean anything. “If you're interested, we could have some more fun?”

Wait, what.

Barry’s hand moves to the inside of his thigh and he gives Len an inquisitive look. Len smacks the top of his bottle against his teeth in his distraction. There's no way he's reading this situation right. Barry’s just  _very_  tactile and amazingly dense and obviously means something totally innocent by this offer- Len tells himself as Barry reaches to push his bottle down and kiss him on the mouth.

Oh. Barry has a thing for him. Yeah, Len can see that now. Barry isn't touchy with everyone, just the people he likes. Why he keeps inviting Len out to lunches and get togethers and drinks. Why he  _always_  laughs at Len’s wordplay even if they're a real stretch sometimes. Why he started  _doing it back_. It wasn't just Len being hopeful.

Barry’s been flirting with him.

It also turns out Barry is a really good kisser. Len inherently leans in to meet him. It's hard not to when it's right there and so easy to take. He can feel Barry’s fingers creep up his wrist, warm and solid, and Barry moves in closer. His other hand slides further up, though, and Len is reminded swiftly that he's definitely not drunk enough to go through with something like this. He really does like Iris and more importantly, respects her. Len pushes Barry back.

“What about Iris?” he murmurs, a little more breathless and a little less stern than he would have liked. Barry looks over his shoulder at Iris who watches them from hooded eyes. Len just assumed she had passed out but she's definitely still very much conscious and aware. He's not fully sure what to make of this.

“What about her?” Barry replies questioningly. He frowns a little. “Do you not like her watching?”

“I can go,” Iris assures but Barry doesn't look particularly pleased by that idea. This is- interesting. Len honestly hadn't taken them to be the type to be non monogamous. Neither of them are the jealous kind, certainly, but he figured that was more from having certainty in their relationship. Which, perhaps, he wasn't totally wrong about.

“No,” Len says. “I don't mind. I don't usually have an audience, admittedly.” Barry pushes his hand to make sure he puts his beer down before dipping in to kiss him again. At any rate, he feels a lot less guilty knowing Barry has felt the same way- and Iris has obviously known. Maybe his luck hasn't been all bad tonight.

“Iris won't critique you  _too_  badly,” Barry promises against his mouth and he grins a little. “Maybe offer some pointers, though.” Them still being good friends with August and Meena makes a lot more sense now. This isn't a first for them.

The bed makes a lot of sense, too.

Len isn't fully sure what to do with himself as Barry moves to straddle his lap. Everything’s vaguely hazy but he's not sure if it's from the minimum amount of booze he's had or just being near Barry in general. He moves his hands to Barry's waist as they kiss again and this time, Len can actually get comfortable in it. It's nice, a lot easier going than Len expected from Barry, and so, so good. He can give as much as he takes, though, and he pushes his hand under the hem of Barry’s shirt to feel his warm skin. Barry jerks slightly.

“Your hands are fucking  _freezing_ , Snart,” he gasps. Iris snorts a cute little laugh.

“I get that a lot,” Len replies with a smirk of his own. He dances his fingers to Barry’s spine, feeling out each boney notch upwards and pushing his shirt up as he goes. Barry shudders. “Mind helping me warm them?”

“Begrudgingly,” he murmurs back into his neck. Barry leans over Len’s shoulder and grips the couch behind him as he slowly mouths at Len’s jaw. Len comes across a section of raised skin as he feels his way up. Without seeing it, it feels a lot like one of Mick’s scars but he doesn't think it's a burn. He moves on so he doesn't unsettle Barry with his interest in it. Barry kisses at his throat more fully and Len closes his eyes briefly to take in the sensation.

When he opens them again, he sees Iris. She's still watching, biting her lip attentively and stroking a constant circle on her bottle with her thumb. If he expected to see some kind of uncertainty or repulsion maybe, he doesn't. She's enthralled before anything else. They make eye contact and the heat behind her eyes is kind of intimidating. Len catches himself off guard with the thought that he'd love if she joined in. He isn't sure if Iris is only interested in watching and furthermore, if she's even interested in him, and he doesn't want to tempt his luck right now.

Barry rocks his hips forward and it makes two things very apparent; his own hard on and Len’s. He was already very aware that Barry has a nice ass, Len has caught himself staring on more than one occasion, but feeling Barry grind down against him is completely different. Len groans. He moves his hands back down, slipping his fingers into Barry’s back pockets and urging him into rocking against him more. Barry’s cock rubs against his stomach.

Tilting his head back encourages Barry to mouth at more of his throat, nipping and sucking at patches of skin that will surely bruise later. There's a tingly sensation under his skin wherever Barry touches and it makes Len shudder involuntarily. While this is fine, pleasurable even, the sensation seems to steadily be growing to something far less pleasant. Len digs his fingers in with a throaty noise.

“Barry,” Iris murmurs. “Easy.” The feeling disburses. Barry moves his hands to start unbuttoning Len’s shirt.

“Sorry. Got excited,” he says breathlessly, kissing further down his chest.

“Don't be,” Len assures, rocking Barry against him. That was interesting. Barry kisses his collar as he pushes Len’s shirt open, nimble fingers making quick work of buttons and moving to explore his bare sides. Len decides it’s about time to return the favour. He pops the button on Barry’s jeans before running his hand down his taut stomach and into the waistband of his boxers. Barry groans approvingly, leaning against Len’s chest as he ruts his hips into his touch.

“Are you- only interested in men?” Barry questions. He guides his hands down Len’s arms, shuddering as cool fingers stroke the inside of his bare thigh. Len glances back at Iris again, one hand still wrapped around her beer but the other now pressed between her thighs, rubbing herself through her jeans. He palms Barry’s aching cock slowly.

“I'd be thrilled if you'd like to join, Iris,” Len says easily. She's beautiful, Barry’s beautiful, how could Len possibly have any complaints.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Iris replies, smiling fondly at him. She definitely enjoys watching, obviously.

“Should we move to the bedroom?” Barry asks. The question itself is tentative but he's not unsure; like he's making sure Len knows they only have to go as far as he's comfortable with. Len has to wonder if they know he's been interested in Barry for a while now or if this whole event arose from their own interest in him with the hopes that he'd be open minded about it.

“We should,” Len agrees, cupping a hand over the nape of Barry’s neck and pulling him close for another kiss. Barry grins into it. He moves out of Len’s lap, leaving it unpleasantly cold, and Len adjusts himself in his pants with a small exhale. He's glad he took it easy on the drinking. Not only does he doubt they would have come onto him at all if he were drunk but there's no way he'd be impressive in any kind of way if they did.

Barry moves over to Iris, taking her arm and tugging her out of the recliner to fondly pull her into him. She smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist before reaching down to squeeze his ass. They kiss, slow and warm, and Len can definitely see where Iris is coming from.

“I told you,” Iris hums against him quietly. Barry laughs.

“You know my intuition is garbage,” he says.

“I know. That's why you have me around,” she assures. Barry leans down to kiss her again sweetly.

“I have you around because I love you,” he corrects. Iris gives him a playful push away and he grins as he turns back to face Len. “I promised you some more fun.”

“You did. I haven't known you to break a promise thus far,” Len replies. Iris heads towards the bedroom and Barry gladly takes Len’s wrist to encourage him along. Once in the bedroom, Barry reaches to wrap his arms around Len’s neck again and resume their kiss. His fingers dig into Len’s shoulders, clinging to him with an eager anticipation Len can feel like sparks under his skin. When he pulls the edge of Barry’s shirt up a touch, Barry breaks their kiss in order to hurriedly yank it off.

He was right, it's not a burn scar- not exactly. It looks electrical; a large, winding fractal pattern that blooms out from one side of his ribs in every direction and fades out. Len wants to touch it more but doesn't want to offend. Barry grabs his arm.

“It's okay,” he assures, pulling Len’s hand to what is seemingly the origin of it. Len feels it carefully with his fingertips and Barry kisses at his jaw as he does. Barry’s a man of many different scientific endeavors; Len wouldn't be surprised if it was from a lab accident. He tilts his head as Barry works his way further down.

“Len,” Barry murmurs into his neck, raspy and hot. “How do you want to do this?” It's hard not to feel like this whole scenario is a sort of test. If he's not good or he does something wrong, this will definitely be a one time event. If he performs well, however- Len looks at Iris again as he slips his hands down Barry’s sides and into his jeans.

“Iris, your thoughts?” he asks. Iris grins. She moves behind Barry, sliding her hands down the front of his thighs and effectively pressing him between them.

“Well,” she hums out, dancing her fingers back up Len’s thighs. She cups his hard on through his jeans and he closes his eyes briefly as she feels him out. “Why don't you let Barry show you how well he rides a cock?” Barry shudders between them, arms tightening around Len’s neck.

“Now that sounds fun,” Len agrees and he squeezes Barry’s ass fondly. “What do you say?” Iris moves her hands to Barry’s waist and kisses his back with fleetingly little kisses, drawing up more of that static like sensation. Barry pushes Len back toward the bed, smiling as he follows.

“Gladly,” he says. Len finds the edge of the bed with the back of his legs and Barry gives him another push to get him seated. He works on opening Len’s jeans hastily as he gets to his knees and pulls Len’s hard cock out with a lick of the lips. Any fantasies Len might have had about Barry previously pale in comparison to this. Barry strokes him in hand a few times before running his tongue up the underside and taking the head into his mouth. Len groans.

He's so excited and eager and Iris had been so quiet tonight, Len wonders if they were thinking about this the entire time. Iris comes to sit beside him, touching his thigh faintly to ensure it's okay before settling in right against his side. He puts a hand on her back, her waist then her hip, rubbing the exposed slit of skin with his thumb. She reaches to push Barry’s hair back, threading her fingers through it to watch him sink down on Len’s cock. He looks up at them; heated eyes matching his heated mouth.

Iris pushes his hand from her hip to the inside of her thigh and higher up, a silent encouragement to touch her. Len takes it. He can feel the heat of her cunt long before he rubs her through her jeans and she lets out a satisfied exhale, her head rested on his chest neatly. Barry bobs his head to a steady pace, taking Len to the root only to draw back to the tip and do it again.

Mouth wet and drool dripping down Len’s cock, Barry pulls off with a slick noise. He strokes Len leisurely as he rises to the bed level with them, leaning in to kiss him. He  _really_  likes kissing. Not that Len is complaining by any stretch of the imagination. Barry shimmies out of his jeans, his tones legs making most pants well fitting- not that Len is complaining about that, either. Iris adjusts out of the way as Barry straddles Len’s lap and Len leans back on his forearms to get a proper look.

Barry’s bare,  _strong_  thighs around his own are pretty distracting. Len runs his hands up them and squeezes faintly. The lack of give is- wow. Barry grins. He strokes his own neglected hard on and with a roll of the hips, rubs their cocks together in a fleeting movement. Iris passes him a bottle of lube. Barry wastes no time slicking his fingers and thrusting a pair into himself easily. He was ready. The idea of Barry and Iris prepping in anticipation of this is surprisingly arousing.

“ _Damn_ ,” Len rasps out inelegantly. Barry groans in return, working his fingers quicker and spreading them apart to show off just how stretched he is already. It's good to know Barry tackles everything he does at a full tilt sprint. Iris hands him a condom next. It might be a little late for the ‘this is really happening’ thought but holy shit he's really in a threesome with Barry and his wife. Barry rolls the condom down Len’s cock and slicks him with lube.

Iris settles behind Len, allowing his head to lay between her now very naked breasts and resting her hands on his chest. She's incredibly warm in comparison; her hands feel scorching even against his heated flesh, her soft thighs burning against his back. Iris strokes a hand up his throat and caresses his jaw.

Barry lifts himself on his knees and with one hand, steadies Len’s cock by the base. This is definitely not a first considering how perfectly Barry angles his hips to give them a lewd, unobstructed view as he gradually sinks down. He groans approvingly the entire way, thigh muscles twitching and shaking from the strain. Len curses under his breath, pinching Barry’s legs in his hands just for something to latch onto.

Iris’ fingers dig into his pecs faintly as she's enthralled with the show. Her breathing is heavy above him, softly, shallow noises that only manage to amp Len’s own excitement. Barry tosses his head down as he bottoms out. He rocks his hips, clenching and unclenching to feel Len inside him fully.

“How is it?” Iris asks hotly. Barry nods his head without hesitation.

“Good,” he rasps as he grinds down and pulls a groan from both of them. “Fuck, really good.”

“As always, you have such a way with words,” Len comments. Barry roughs out another noise.

“I'm a scientist,” he assures. “I'll give you a breakdown of my findings after I finish my thorough,  _in depth_  research.” Len and Iris both laugh a little. Barry combs his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face and shudders beautifully as Len feels up his thighs. After a few slow, tentative rocks, Barry starts moving properly. He's impatient and needy with all of his movements, gradually moving quicker and quicker with increasingly throaty groans.

Len closes his eyes briefly, reeling back his quickly building orgasm. This was a lot very quickly, something he should have anticipated knowing Barry. He's so vocal too, letting Len know exactly how he feels with every moan and breathless curse. Len tilts his head back minutely to look up at Iris. She’s biting her lip and one hand is tucked under him now, slowly playing with her clit.

“Your husband rides a cock  _very_  well,” he says. Iris nods in distracted agreement. “How well can you ride a face?”

“ _Oh_ ,” she exhales in surprise and then laughs. She looks down at him then back to Barry again, not even slowing in his near frantic movements. “I suppose I could show you.” Len grins as she slides out from beneath him. He moves off his forearms and gets into an easier position on his back before encouraging her to him. Iris straddles his head, her soft thighs encompassing him easily, and Len runs his hands from her knees up to stroke her dripping cunt with his fingers.

“Christ Len, your mouth is cold, too,” Iris murmurs and he laughs.

“So it wasn't just me,” Barry agrees breathlessly. With a couple easy pulls, Len gets her into place to run his tongue through her folds. She lets out a shaky, pleased groan. Unlike Barry who can balance himself on his legs alone, she braces her hands against his chest. Len feels Barry’s weight adjust and hears the faint muffling of their noises as they kiss.

“Oh fuck,” Iris rasps. Len strokes her clit in his fingers as he digs into her cunt with his tongue, tasting her unrestrained excitement. She pushes back against him wantonly.

“This was a good idea,” Barry says. “Fuck this was a good idea.” Iris muffles a noise of agreement. Now that's a stroke to the ego Len  _probably_  didn't need. He thinks he'll be invited back.

Iris reaches for Barry and the sudden way he clenches down is enough to snap the delicate threads holding Len together. He comes shortly after Barry does and Barry rides out his orgasm with long, gradually slowing strokes. Iris’ thighs clench around him and Len digs his fingers in. After a second of catching his breath, Barry pulls off and shimmies further up the bed, settling on Len’s stomach. His hands encompass Len’s, a sudden reminder of how much bigger they are, and then his mouth is tucked between Iris’ thighs.

Len moves his fingers and Barry sucks at her clit while he guides his tongue through her silk folds. Iris jolts between them, her moans growing louder and more desperate as she trembles. She tosses her head back when she comes, whimpering out a broke noise to match the shake in her knees. Len laps at her drenched cunt until her thighs loosen and Barry tugs her off. The second she’s off, he’s cold again. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

They’re all quiet for a few comfortable moments, catching their breath and coming down from high strung pleasure. Len ties his condom off and Barry reaches to pull him better onto the bed. His pants are definitely not the most comfortable like this but he’s not quite bothered enough to take them off at the moment. Barry starting to kiss on his neck and collar again only cements that. Iris nuzzles against Barry’s back warmly, tucking her head between his shoulders and sighing contently.

“Good?” Barry asks. Len lifts his head minutely to look at him then collapses again. He nods.

“Unbelievable,” he assures. “Fuckin’ unbelievable.” Iris laughs.

“I’m sure we’d love to have you back any time,” she says. “This was fun.”

“Oh yeah,” Barry agrees, drawing a hand up Len’s chest. “You’re always welcome in our bed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Len murmurs. Barry smiles at him.

Len isn’t sure when he falls asleep exactly but he’s only out for a couple hours. Barry’s still pushed up against his side and Iris is comfortably wrapped around her husband on the other side. He shifts a little to see if they’ll wake and when they don’t, he carefully and quietly gets out of bed.

Three am.

He texts Mick and a few moments later Mick texts back that same curt ‘k’. Len buttons his shirt back up and fixes himself properly back into his boxers and pants. The lingering residue of sex isn’t the most pleasant but he can shower when he gets home. Quietly, he slips out of the bedroom and down the hall. It’s weird moving around the Allen-West home while they’re asleep. Len helps himself to a shot from the liquor bottle still on the table and cringes a little as it goes down. He looks at the bottle.

Hundred and ninety five proof, holy shit. They might as well have been drinking rubbing alcohol all night. Len shudders as he heads outside, being sure to lock the door behind him, and plops himself on the lawn by the curb. It’s quiet and cold out here, just like he likes it.

It’s a few minutes before Mick pulls up, leaning across the seat to push the passenger side door open for him, and Len hops in. He scrubs his face in his hands as they head home. Mick gives him a questioning look.

“I had a threesome with Barry and his wife,” Len says. Mick looks surprised initially, then impressed.

“Allen’s wife got some nice tits,” he murmurs. Len nods in absent agreement.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “You should join next time.” Mick nods thoughtfully.


End file.
